


Mistress Meg

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Butt Plugs, Desperation, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spanking, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Cas calls on a friend to satisfy his needs in the aftermath of his fallout with Dean. He also implores her to try out a new kink.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: Fall From Grace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 14





	Mistress Meg

When Cas came to about 45 minutes had gone by.

He left he room, took a detour to the kitchen, and then knocked on Dean's door. Dean opened the door without saying anything. Cas held up a small plate.

"I brought you a peace offering. It's pie... I know how much you like -"

Dean took the plate because he'd never turn down pie.

"I'm sorry," Cas began. "I dont know what happened..."

"I'm not -" Dean stopped short. "Y'know." His teeth clanged against the fork as he took a bite.

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay." Dean said.

Cas didn't know what else to say so he left the room.

Several silent moments later Dean came into the kitchen, dropped his plate in the sink, and grabbed his keys.

"Some of the guys from work are going out. I'm gonna go for a bit."

Cas smiled and nodded, not looking up to meet Dean's eyes, instead choosing to focus on the pasta swirling around in the bubbling water.

"Have fun." He said.

Later on he decided to call on Meg, who was a girl he occasionally spent time with when he was feeling lonely.

Meg knocked twice and Castiel could tell it was her - he could always tell. He opened the door to see her leaning on the outside wall.

"Howdy stranger."

"Meg."

"The usual?" She asked letting herself in past Cas.

"Y-yes please."

Her mouth twisted into a half smirk. She went to his room and dropped her bag down on his bed. She rummaged through it and pulled out a few things.

"Do you want it quick? Or slow and painful?" She asked, running her hands along his chest.

"Uh. Um. Well my roommate is out for the night. So..."

"Slow it is."

She took his hands.

"Why so clammy Clarence? Nothing we haven't done before."

"I know, it's just... asking you to come here like this. It feels -"

"Dirty? Wrong? Oh come on." Meg laughed. "Get over yourself. We all have a little deviance in us somewhere."

And with that she pushed him to the bed.

"Strip." She demanded.

He obeyed.

"Good. Now get on your hands and knees."

Again, he obeyed. She spread some lube on a little purple butt plug that was laying on the bed and inserted it. He sucked in a breath.

"How does that feel?" She whined in his ear.

"Uagh. Good," he grunted

As Cas' body relaxed the plug felt more comfortable and even enjoyable. It was just enough to press on his sweet spot without being big enough to stimulate it fully.

"You know the deal," She said, laying back on the bed. "Cant be all take with no give."

He gave a nod then moved into position. Between her legs Cas pushed Meg's black skirt up to her waist. He looked up at her with his eyebrow cocked.

"Figured I'd make it easier for you. Besides there's something so powerful about going commando."

He sighed and moved back between her thighs. He didn't really like the taste of women, though Meg was very clean. Besides, for a little bit of oral sex she was willing to do all sorts of things to him without so much as blinking, and she always kept his secrets.

Going down on Meg always made Cas soft, but she was never offended. Neither one of them wanted sex to be the outcome anyway. She knew he wasn't into women, despite never having said that out loud, their agreement told her everything she needed to know. But in spite of that he still was decently good at going down. She imagined his patience and willingness to learn along with the fact that he wanted to do his best so she would keep his naughty secrets were contributing factors.

After Meg got off she went to work on Cas. First she started with spanking, then when that wasn't enough she got out the riding crop. And when Cas was good and submissive and practically begging her, she strapped on a large dildo, removed the plug, and fucked him senseless. Once he was a sweaty puddle on the bed she finally gave his cock some relief.

This time he stopped her before she lubed up her hand.

"Wait. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine with this. We've gone over it."

"No, I mean can we do something different this time?"

She squinted at him, waiting to hear his brilliant idea.

"Will you... it's kind of odd, but -"

"Oh just get on with it. I'm fine with weird."

"If I lay in the bathtub will you pee on me while I rub myself?" He blurted out in one breath.

She licked the corner of her mouth. "Okay," she finally said.

He sat on his bed blinking for a moment, he didn't expect her to say yes.

"Well?" She pointed at the bathroom.

Cas got up and went to the bathroom. The porcelain tub was cold on his skin. Meg hiked up her skirt and planted one foot on the floor. The other was lifted and rested on the opposite wall.

He positioned himself under her and braced himself. He gripped himself tightly waiting for her to release her stream.

The first few drops escaped, uncertainly.

"Sorry," she admitted. "I can be a little pee shy."

"Take your time," he assured.

She pulled her lips apart with her free hand and clenched her muscles down. The next jet was stronger and lasted longer. Then she started peeing freely.

He watched as the golden liquid cascaded down over his aching member. He rubbed furiously, occasionally glancing up at Meg's vagina where the stream was coming out strong.

This time when he came it was a loud tortured moan.

Meg stopped her pee and put both feet back on the tile.

Cas laid there, breathless.

"Do you want me to turn the water on?" Meg asked.

"No," he panted. "Thanks, though."

"I'll just pack up and leave."

He nodded. "Okay. Thanks again." She turned toward the door.

"And Meg?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"No. Do you think we could do this again?"

She smiled, "anything for my unicorn."

It was past 2 a.m. when Dean came back, with company, it seemed.

She must not have stayed the night because when Castiel woke up around 5 o'clock to go to the bathroom he noticed Dean's door was open and there was no girl in his bed. As he stood sleepily in front of the toilet Cas heard movement outside then a knock.

"Cas, are you in there?" It was Dean.

"Yeah, I'll be just a second." He called back.

"Well hurry up, would you? I have to pee like a damn race horse."

Cas smirked. He heard more shuffling outside the door. Was Dean doing a pee dance? He finished and shook off, taking a little longer than necessary.

Finally the door opened and Dean, who was leaning against the wall, pinching his crotch, hobbled into the bathroom kicking the door closed. Cas lingered for a moment to hear the release. A loud thunderous spurt echoed through the bathroom, interrupted only by Dean groaning in relief.


End file.
